3rd Battalion, The Royal Green Jackets
|branch = *The Royal Green Jackets|dates = 1966—1992|role = Infantry|size = Battalion|nickname = 3 RGJ}}The 3rd Battalion The Royal Green Jackets, operationally known as 3 RGJ was an infantry battalion of the Royal Green Jackets within the British Army. The battalion was first formed from the re-designation of the 3rd Royal Green Jackets, and later disbanded in 1992 following the Options for Change reforms.British Army units 1945 on3rd Battalion The Royal Green Jackets at regiments.orgWatson and Rinaldi, British Army in Germany (BAOR and After) 1947-2004 History Background The 3rd Battalion The Royal Green Jackets were formed on 1 January 1966 following the 1966 Defence White Paper which had a major effect on the British Army. These reforms merged many old regiments into new "large" units. These new "large regiments" were formed by the amalgamation of old units from their respective brigades. Some examples of this new formation was the Royal Regiment of Fusiliers (From the Fusiliers Brigade), the Royal Anglian Regiment (From the East Anglian Brigade), and The Royal Green Jackets (From the Green Jackets Brigade). The Royal Green Jackets were one the regiments formed from these reforms. The 1st Battalion The Prince Consort's Own Rifle Brigade were re-designated as 3 RGJ after formation. The battalion was then renamed as 3rd (The Rifle Brigade) Battalion The Royal Green Jackets. After forming, the battalion was based in Sarawak, Borneo under the 99th (Gurkha) Infantry Brigade.“3rd Green Jackets (Rifle Brigade) Embarking for Kuching July 1965.” Royal Green Jackets, http://rgjmuseum.co.uk/photo-archive-item/kuching-1965/. During this time, the battalion was in the middle of a 12 month deployment to Brunei for jungle training at the Jungle Warfare School. Before moving, the battalion took a two week leave in Singapore, before moving back to the United Kingdom.“13 Platoon, 3rd Green Jackets (Rifle Brigade) Borneo.” Royal Green Jackets, http://rgjmuseum.co.uk/photo-archive-item/rifle-brigade-borneo/. The next month, the battalion moved to Normandy Barracks in Felixstone and in 1967 went to Mons Barracks in Iserlohn under the 4th (Guards) Brigade. After moving to the 4th Brigade, the battalion was converted to Mechanised Infantry using the brand new FV432 APC. In 1968, the battalion moved to Trenchard Barracks in Celle under the 7th Armoured Brigade, they were replaced by the 14th/20th (Queen Mary's Own) Hussars. By April, the battalion was renamed as the 3rd Battalion The Royal Green Jackets. After being renamed, the battalion was maintained their same role as a mechanised infantry unit. In May 1970 the battalion moved to Tidworth where they were deployed to Northern Ireland on Operation Banner from June—July. During their stint in Northern Ireland, the battalion was assigned as the Rural Battalion. After returning from Northern Ireland, the battalion was informed they were to be reduced to company strength, but continued to operate and deploy separately. There isn't much information on the main reason for the reduction, but it can be assumed it was because of a shortage of manpower. From October 1970—May 1971 the company deployed to Cyprus and was based at Polemedia Camp near Limmasol on a UN Tour. By May, the company moved to Netheravon. In 1972 the company was expanded and reconstituted as a battalion at Shoeburyness, After fully forming, the battalion joined the 19th Infantry Brigade based in Colchester. The battalion then saw three deployments to Northern Ireland; August—December 1972 (Belfast), July—November 1973 (Belfast), and finally July—November 1974 (Belfast). In January 1975 the battalion moved to Wavell Barracks in West Berlin, after moving they were assigned to the Berlin Brigade as a light infantry unit. They were then replaced in 1977 by the Welsh Guards. Following their replacement, the battalion moved to Caterham Barracks and were assigned to London District. After moving to Caterham Barracks, the battalion was deemed the prestigious honour of providing the Queen's Guard . This role though was only shortly lived as just a few months later, the battalion moved to Northern Ireland.“1977.” 3 RGJ Lofty Langridge - Royal Green Jackets Association Photographic Site, http://www.rgjphotos.org.uk/3rgj/lofty_langridge.htm. During this time, the battalion also formed a NCO cadre, which moved to Londonderry to help the battalion while being based there from May–June.“1977.” 3 RGJ Gerry Chandler - Royal Green Jackets Association Photographic Site, http://www.rgjphotos.org.uk/3rgj/john_brown_1.htm. The battalion then deployed to Belfast from May—June 1977. After returning, the battalion moved to Ebrington Barracks in Londonderry and assigned to the 8th Infantry Brigade as the resident infantry battalion. In 1979 the battalion moved to Oakington Barracks and deployed to Cyprus from May—November 1980. In 1982 the battalion returned to Germany under the new 22nd Armoured Brigade of the 1st Armoured Division as an armoured infantry battalion.“Lt-General Sir Christopher Wallace 3 Jan 1943 - 7 Jan 2016.” Royal Green Jackets, 26 Aug. 2016, http://rgjmuseum.co.uk/sir-christopher-wallace/. In 1984, the Queen visited the battalion.“1984.” 3 RGJ Darren Branch - Royal Green Jackets Association Photographic Site, http://www.rgjphotos.org.uk/3rgj/darren_branch_1.htm. From October 84—February 1985 the battalion deployed to West Belfast on Operation Banner. According to photos taken on their tour, the battalion was also either based or maintained a station in South Armagh.“1991.” 3 RGJ South Armagh - Royal Green Jackets Association Photographic Site, http://www.rgjphotos.org.uk/3rgj/southarmagh91.htm. During this time, the battalion was based at Trenchard Barracks. In 1987 the battalion moved to Hyderabad Barracks in Colchester under the 19th Infantry Brigade. From 1987—1988 the battalion deployed a company to the Falklands Islands as the resident infantry company. In 1988, the R Company saw two training deployments to Canada and Spain, these deployments were focused mostly on light infantry and mountain infantry doctrine training.“1988.” 3 RGJ Dave Ivatt R Coy Spain 1988 - Royal Green Jackets Association Photographic Site, http://www.rgjphotos.org.uk/3rgj/daveivatt_rcoy_spain_1988.htm.“1988.” 3 RGJ Dave Ivatt R Coy Canada 1988 - Royal Green Jackets Association Photographic Site, http://www.rgjphotos.org.uk/3rgj/daveivatt_rcoy_canada_1988.htm. In January 1989 the battalion moved to Lathbury and South Barracks in Gibraltar as the resident infantry battalion. During their time being based in Gibraltar, the battalion's band and bugles and A Company were given the honour of providing the "Covent Guard", Gibraltar's equivalent of the Queen's Guard.“1990.” A Coy 3 RGJ Convent Guard - Royal Green Jackets Association Photographic Site, http://www.rgjphotos.org.uk/3rgj/acoyconguard.htm. In 1990, the battalion deployed to Cyprus. In 1991 the battalion moved to Connaught Barracks in Dover and from September 91—March 1992 deployed to Northern Ireland as the Armagh Roulement Battalion. Finally on 25 July 1992 the battalion was renumbered as the 2nd Battalion The Royal Green Jackets following the disbandment of the former 2nd. Just before their disbandment, the battalion was visited by the queen. During this time, the queen visited members of the battalion, viewed and explored their barracks, and later talked with many senior NCOs and Officers.“1992.” 3 RGJ Queen's Visit at Dover - Royal Green Jackets Association Photographic Site, http://www.rgjphotos.org.uk/3rgj/queensvisit92.htm. During their final parade, the battalion's band and bugles were present along with 5 platoon sized groups. The final parade were held in-front of many family members and previous serving members.“1992.” 3 RGJ Final Parade - Royal Green Jackets Association Photographic Site, http://www.rgjphotos.org.uk/3rgj/finalparade92.htm. Colonel Commandants The Royal Green Jackets had a tradition of keeping a Colonel Commandant for each regular battalion.The Royal Green Jackets at regiments.org http://www.regiments.org/regiments/uk/inf/095RGJ.htm The 3rd battalion had the following as Colonel Commandants during this time; * 1966—1968 Field Marshal Sir Francis Wogan Festing GCB KBE DSO“1958.” 3 Green Jackets Battalion Colonel Commandant - Royal Green Jackets Association Photographic Site, http://www.rgjphotos.org.uk/3rgj/bncolcomdt.htm. * 1968—1971 Lieutenant General Sir Richard Alan Fyffe KBE CB DSO MC * 1972—1973 General Sir Herbert John Mogg GCB CBE DSO ADC * 1973—1984 Field Marshal Field Marshal Edwin Noel Westby Bramall, Baron Bramall KG GCB OBE MC KStJ * 1984—1988 General James Malcolm Glover KCB MBE * 1988—1992 General Sir Charles Edward Webb Jones KCB CBE References Sources * 3rd Battalion The Royal Green Jackets at regiments.org http://www.regiments.org/regiments/uk/inf/095RGJ.htm * Infantry - Royal Green Jackets at british-army-units1945on.co.uk http://british-army-units1945on.co.uk/infantry/royal-green-jackets.html Category:Battalions of the Royal Green Jackets Category:Military units and formations of the British Army Category:Battalions of the British Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1966 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1992 Category:Infantry Battalions of the British Army